pocketgodfandomcom-20200216-history
Fish
Not to be confused with the Blue Fish from the Facebook Version The Fish (known as Blue Fish '''without any customization) is a fish that first appeared in Ep 12: Something's Fishy of Pocket God. It has blue eyes, is colored blue, and is caught with the Fishing Rod. It has a dorsal fin, pectoral fins and a caudal fin. Pocket God The fish only appears when the fish icon is toggled on. When toggled on, a fishing rod will appear. If a Pygmy walks past it, it might use the fishing rod. When it is used, a fish's shadow will move across the surface of the ocean. If it moves under the fishing rod's float, the fish will bite the hook, the Pygmy will catch it and it will be flung onto the island where a different Pygmy can then pick it up and eat it alive. Campfire On Rock Island, in Ep 20: Stop! My App is On Fire!, the fish can be cooked over the campfire and can be eaten as a cooked fish. Hold it over the fire too long and it will become a burnt fish, which a Pygmy will choke on if eaten, causing it to fall into the water. The fish can also be cooked in the igloo on Ice Island, by dropping it in the igloo, followed by a Pygmy, who will then cook and eat it. Ice Hole Also, in Ep 30: Great Job Ice Hole, the fish can be dropped into the ice hole on Ice Island, however, this does nothing. This may have been done on purpose to be a hinderance, as sometimes when a Pygmy catches the fish, when it is flung onto the island, it sometimes lands in the ice hole, meaning you have to wait for another fish. God Powers Also, the fish can be picked up, where it can be dropped back into the water, or can be used to slap the Pygmies. It is also affected by gravity and can be picked up by the hurricane. Dodo Bird Another thing is that the dodo bird will pick up the fish. Hilariously, if a Pygmy is holding the fish, the dodo bird will pick up the Pygmy instead, causing the Pygmy to drop the fish and be carried away. The dodo bird will also pick up cooked fish and burnt fish. Alternate Fish Forms *Cooked Fish' - Hold a fish over the campfire on Rock Island or drop a fish and a Pygmy in the igloo (or let the Pygmy crawl into the igloo) on Ice Island *'Burnt Fish' - Hold a cooked fish over the campfire on Rock Island *'Skeleton Fish '- Alternate skin (Halloween Skin Pack ) *'Gummy Fish''' - Alternate skin (Holiday Skin Pack ) *'Slug' - Alternate Skin (Alien World Skin Pack ) *'Centi-Feed' - Alternate Skin (Retro Gamer Skin Pack ) *'Dragon Fish' - Alternate Skin (Medieval Skin Pack ) *'Sushi' - Alternate Skin (Japanese Skin Pack ) *'Stack O' Fitties - '''Alternate Skin (Pimp Skin Pack ) *'Missing Finger - Alternate Skin (Mafia Skin Pack ) *'Football Shoe '- Alternate Skin (Superbowl Skin Pack ) *'Squid '- Alternate Skin (Mondo Skin Pack ) *'''Monster Fish- Alternate Skin (Monster Skin Pack ) Gallery of the Fish Icon10.png|The fish in the "Something's Fishy" icon Blue fish.png|Fish in the comic book Cookedfish.jpg|Fish is Cooked Burntfish.jpg|Burnt Fish SevenFishes.png|Seven Fishes, this is at the end of the Fishmas dance included in the free Fishmas Skin Pack GREEN FISh.PNG|Green fish caught in Pocket god Facebook BLUE FISH.PNG|Blue fish caught on pocket god facebook Trivia *Oddly, the fish is not available on Graveyard Island. However, it can be taken there by changing to Graveyard Island from any other island while having the fish on the island. *In The Underwater Area, a school of fish can be seen in the background, it could be a school of the same fish, but this can't be confirmed as the school of fish are in shadow as they are too distant. *The fish can be dropped in the ice hole on Ice Island, however this does nothing, despite the fact that it is one of only two items that can be dropped in the ice hole, the other being Marshmallowed Pygmies. *The fish is the first creature in Pocket God that doesn't harm the Pygmies. *The fish is the first and only creature in Pocket God that is safe to eat alive. *Fishmas is based around fish. *Oddly, the fish may look harmless on land but in water (not in the underwater area) it has the appearence of a piranha. Category:Food Category:Aquatic Creatures Category:Pocket God Comics Category:Fish Category:Pocket God Category:Sand Island Interactions Category:Rock Island Interactions Category:Ice Island Interactions Category:Fishmas Category:Interactions Category:Wildlife